Junko Enoshima
Junko Enoshima is a student of Hope's Peak and a girl who brought destruction to David's world. She is known as the Ultimate Fashionista and Ultimate Analyst but in truth... she is the Ultimate Despair. She executed herself after the first killing game. Surprisingly later on... she was brought back to life. She currently resides in Neo-City with a no specific role in the Heroes Coalition. Her whereabouts after the Coalition disbanding are unknown. Background As children, Junko and her twin sister Mukuro, had lived in abject conditions and they were even homeless at some point. As she puts it, she regretted the moment of her own birth, feeling that her birth into the world was a mistake. Due to her analytical skills allowing her to predict the outcome of events, she became bored with the world. Because of that, she took an interest in despair, which she believes is unpredictable and exciting, at very young age. As a child, she was close with Yasuke Matsuda and they became lovers at older age. Both of them didn't have any other friends. One particular moment between the two when they were elementary school students was when Junko spent a month building a sand sculpture modeled after the Sagrada Familia church at the public park, and she even used very advanced techniques for her age. The sculpture got closer to completion and many people from around the neighborhood came over just to watch her work. One day, the sand castle was found destroyed just before it was completed. Junko cried continuously for almost an entire day and Yasuke went around angrily looking for the perpetrator. Not being able to find out anything useful discouraged Yasuke. While he was sitting on a bench in front of the remains of the sand sculpture, Junko ran up to him with a large smile and whispered in his ear that she was the culprit who destroyed the sculpture all along, asking him to keep it a secret. When asked for a reason, she replied that she did so by accident. Truthfully, she had done this to get Yasuke out of his house, upset that his mother's condition had led him to become more withdrawn than usual. In the years following the death of Yasuke's mother, Junko became the person that Yasuke felt he could always lean on. She promised to always be there for him, which helped develop his stronger feelings towards her. She said she'll never forget Yasuke even if she forgets everything else, and they'll always be together. For the first time in his life, Yasuke cried in front of another person, after making her promise she won't make fun of him, won't tell anyone and won't try to console him. Junko had a strong desire to "paint the world in despair" and planned to start The Tragedy, the worst, most despair-inducing incident in the history of mankind. She called herself and her sister the Despair Sisters AKA the Ultimate Despair. As a teen, Junko began a modeling career and quickly became an idol amongst the Japanese population with her extravagant tastes. One reason for her popularity was the fact that, ironically, she didn't seem fake. Her career created a lot of unwanted attention as well; she claimed that the only men who were interested in her were "creeps who did not actually care about her." Junko used to attend Gunma Prefectural Shibutani High School. She was scouted into Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Fashionista along with her twin sister Mukuro, the Ultimate Soldier, into Class 78th. Unlike other students, her admission is a special case by the recommendation of the Steering Committee; her talent is guaranteed by the Committee, with explicit dis-involvement of Jin Kirigiri and Koichi Kizakura. The responsibility of her as a student was placed upon the headmaster after her admission, with the Committee removing their responsibility on her development. Appearance Junko is a young woman who is around 19 years old at the time of the original Danganronpa. She has a tall, hourglass figure, light blue eyes, and long, thick, strawberry blonde hair tied in two pigtails. She has been shown to wear a variety of hair accessories over the series, but her signature accessories are a pair of hairclips seemingly patterned after Monokuma; the right clip is completely white with dot eyes and a neutral expression, while the left is black with a white muzzle, jagged red eyes, and a wicked smile. Personality As a young fashionista, Junko is described as simply "not fake", charismatic and eager to try new things. During her first appearances, she comes across slightly air-headed and hot-tempered. In the official art book, she is described as a person who "drips with dissatisfaction the moment she opens her mouth" and tends to be in trouble with her classmates. She is also mentioned to be a bit too talkative with an overly carefree attitude. However, Junko's real personality, revealed at the conclusion of the Killing School Life, is notably different: very apathetic and easily bored to an unhealthy and abnormal degree. Because of this, her behavior and mannerisms tended to be extremely erratic and unstable by her own autonomous design; keeping up one "appearance" for too long bores her, which causes her to often switch between different personas. However, she is capable of maintaining one persona for extended periods of time when necessary, such as when she was overseeing the students through Monokuma. Junko's "moods" included (but were not limited to) her Monokuma persona, sickening cuteness, severe depression, clinical sophistication, boisterous vulgarity, eerie stoicism, and haughty superiority. She switched between "moods" regularly, often imitating other students' expressions, which made for a highly unsettling conversation with the survivors. While entering the Hope's Peak Academy as one of Class 78's students, she often talked as if narrating a story, writing down her thoughts in a notebook. Above all, Junko was deeply obsessed with despair, having found despair to be the most (and possibly the only) enjoyable emotion for her, whether it be inflicting despair unto others, or suffering from despair wholeheartedly. This made her extremely dangerous, as she wished to make the whole world feel absolute despair. However, this also often proved to be her biggest weakness, as she gave her opponents a "fair" chance to defeat her in order to make their despair all the greater if they fail, and happily welcomed her own despair if her plans fail. After getting brought back to life, her memories were destroyed and was given an alternate lifestyle. Abilities Similar to Nagito Komaeda, Junko seems to have a strange ability to sense hope and despair in other people, which doesn't seem to be related to her analytical skill. This is seen in Danganronpa Zero, when she can sense the incredible strength hidden inside Makoto even while currently having the amnesiac persona of Ryōko. This is also seen in Danganronpa 3, when she similarly senses Makoto's potential. Trivia * Junko means "shield" coupled with "child". Enoshima can literally mean “island of the bay”, or refer to the island in the Kanagawa prefecture. * Fitting her unstable and changing personality, Junko has no listed likes or dislikes. Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Standard Universe Category:Ultimates Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Former Villains Category:Revived